Charybdis "Dys" Kakai
On September 15th, 2011, Sober created Charybdis "Dys" Kakai, and she is the current Kakai of Gluttony. Personality Dys is incredibly manipulative. She's found that if she uses her charms and if she plays her cards right, she can get all the valuable allies she likes. She doesn't necessarily consider them 'allies' per say. They are more like commodities - trophies. She wants them all. Dys is very controlling and everything must go her way. She is incredibly good at hiding her emotions and her devious intentions. Even though she's only been alive for a year, she's become very knowledgeable of human nature. She knows what they want to hear and she will use that to her fullest advantage. She often twists her words and she will often appear under the guise of a helpless human. She will avoid confrontation with humans because if she were to kill them, what use would they be to her? She wants to own them and she doesn't mind breaking a human to work as her slave. To Dys, the world is her playground. She may have the body of an adult, but she is still very much a child. Consequences really have no meaning to her. She has a grasp of human nature, but more complex circumstances often leave her out of her element. Emotions are a confusing thing and she will be caught off guard by them. She is curious and she wants to know everything. She craves to know the most important information and she must know it all. History Dys hasn't been part of the world that long, but she's had six months of experience to get her barrings. She remembers when she first arrived on Earth after having been created by her master. Immediately, she wanted everything she saw. She had to have it all. She started by feasting on the flesh of a human she caught scavenging. Even though his face had been covered in dirt and blood, he was incredibly attractive. She then realized she wanted more than his flesh. She wanted to own him. Looking around, she saw the world covered in humans and she wanted them all. They all belonged to her. She was like a little kid at a candy store. She saw everything, so colorful and appetizing surrounding her and she couldn't choose just one thing to take home. She had to have all of it. Dys made herself useful to her master by manipulating humans to the fullest. When they least expected it, she would turn the cards and they would be forced to serve her. She's had multiple humans serving under her, forced to do her bidding, forced to fulfill all of her wishes. Some of them bored her quickly and she then feasted on their flesh while they were still alive. Some tasted better than others. The ones she disposed of weren't the best, and that's all she wanted. She wanted the best of the best. She quickly learned that humans are incredibly gullible. They will hear what they wanted to hear and especially when they were in the presence of a particularly attractive woman. She used her looks to their fullest as well. Men fell to her easily and she used them for everything she could possibly imagine. The interesting thing about gluttony is that it pertains to everything of interest to her and since she is so young and curious, her interests run far and wide. Dys proved to be a valuable player in her short time as an Overmind. When the previous Kakai of Gluttony fell, she was 'promoted' in a sense. Her master was cleaning house, having appointed new generals on multiple fronts. He graced her with this privileged and she took it gratefully. The title was the best, wasn't it? And she had to have it. ~*Current Status: Enjoying her new-found status of importance among the Overminds. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Females Category:Active